A top secret romance
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica just turned 18 and thinks she found the perfect guy for her. She wants to see him again but not in the place she ends up seeing him. Please read to check it out and don't forget to review
1. kiss

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**Monica is a 18 year old high school senior and Chandler is 22**

"Come out with us." Rachel begged. She and Phoebe stood at the front door of Monica's house.

"You can go out dear." Judy encouraged her daughter.

"Ok." Monica said and grabbed her jacket. She shut the door behind her as the three of them left.

Monica got in the back seat. Phoebe sat up front and Rachel drove.

"Where are we going?" Monica asked and buckled her seat belt.

"We are going to that new karaoke place." Rachel smiled. They had been waiting for it to open up for weeks.

"Sing a song with us." Phoebe said pulling on Monica's arm once they were inside.

"No way." She sat down on a bar stool. "I think I will order a Dr. Pepper and just watch the two of you."

"Fine." Rachel grabbed Phoebe's hand and they went up on stage.

Monica laughed as she watched her two best friends sing 'Happy' by Pharell Williams. (I love that song by the way)

A man sat down next to her. He didn't look much older than she did.

She noticed him looking at her. So she gave him a friendly smile.

The waiter brought Monica her drink. "I'll pay for it." The kind stranger said. He pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter some money.

"Thank you." She was surprised that a man she didn't know wanted to pay for her drink.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't have to pay for drinks." He said with a wink.

She smiled, blushing a little. "My name is Monica." She extended her hand to him.

He shook her hand. "That's a beautiful name. My name is Chandler. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you more."

She nodded, mesmerized by his eyes. "I would like that to."

They got to talking and before they knew it, they were outside making out. His hands were on her waist and her hands were feeling around his hair. She loved his hair. It was so soft.

Monica quickly pulled away when Phoebe and Rachel came out. She touched her lips, surprised by how wonderful his kiss was.

"I hope to see you sometime." He told her.

"Of course." She pulled out an index card from her purse and a pen. She wrote down her number and gave it to him.

He watched her walk away.

"He was so cute." Rachel said.

"Yeah I wish I saw him first." Phoebe added.

Monica just looked out the window as Rachel drove. "Mmhmm." Was all she could say. Chandler was on her mind.

The next day, was the first day of school. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sat in the front row.

As the teacher walked in, Monica was taking her jacket off.

"Look who it is." Phoebe and Rachel both whispered to her at the same time.

Monica looked up to see what Rachel and Phoebe were talking about. Her mouth dropped. How was he her teacher? He didn't seem old enough. He looked like he was 18 or 19.

Chandler instantly saw Monica. "Oh my gosh." He whispered.

"You're in high school?" Chandler asked. The class had now left. Now Monica was just there.

"Yeah I am 18." She told him.

He was pacing. "Monica. I am your teacher. I know there was chemistry between us last night but I could lose my job over this."

Monica was nodding as he told her this. "I know but-"

"No there are no buts here. We can't let anything happen between us. Not at all." He walked over to the door and opened it up. "You should get going."

She did without another word.

She wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with her too. She knew she had to find a way to get it to work. Like in the movies.

**So what did you guys think? **


	2. finding a way

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days, I was doing a lot of babysitting. **

It was hard for Monica to be in Mr. Bing's class day after day and pretending that nothing had ever happened. She was walking by his classroom one day and saw him sitting at his desk with no one in there. He looked up from grading papers and smiled at her so she smiled back.

No one was around so she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Can we talk?" She asked softly.

He put the cap on his pen and sat it down. "Yeah I have actually been wanting to talk to you. Even though I can't stop thinking about that kiss, it's a bad idea. A really bad idea."

She was a little upset that he had said that. "I understand." She didn't want to argue it. She knew it was a bad thing to get into. She knew that. She walked to the door then turned around to look at him again. "I just want you to know that it will be too hard for me to sit in class now. I think I need a transfer." She said and walked out.

The next day, it was pouring down rain. Monica was driving, on her way home from school. The car in front of her slammed on his breaks causing Monica to slam into a tree.

Chandler was driving and stopped when he saw her car go into the tree. He ran to her car and opened the door.

"Oh gosh it's Monica." He whispered to himself. He knelt down and touched her arm. "Are you ok?"

She touched her head. "I think so."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked sweetly.

"No. Oh gosh my parents are going to be so mad." She said freaking out.

He held her face to keep her calm. "Monica, it's going to be ok. I'm going to help you." He helped her out of the car and into his. "Want me to take you home?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

He drove her home.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He looked down and slowly touched her hand. "You're welcome Monica."

They were looking into each other's eyes. They both slowly leaned in and kissed sweetly.

Monica pulled away. "I thought this was a bad idea."

He put his head back on the seat. "Yes I know but I want this to happen. I really like you."

She turned in her seat so she was facing him. "I really like you too. But we both know this is a really bad idea." She paused. "Thank you for bringing me home though." She said and got out of the car.

The next day at school, a guy named Pete came up to her.

"Monica, I was wondering if you want to go out with me." Pete asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you though." She wasn't attracted to him. Then she walked into Chandler's class. She was the first one in.

"I heard Pete asked you out." Chandler told her.

She sat at her desk. "Yeah?" She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"I know it's crazy but it made me a little jealous." He admitted.

She smiled. "Then be with me."


	3. secret dinner

**Thank you for all the reviews**

"Mom, can I go over to Rachel's tonight?" Monica asked when she walked into the kitchen after school.

"Sure honey. Just be back by 11." Judy said, not looking up from the pot of food.

Monica smiled. "Great thank you." She got in her car and left. She wasn't going to Rachel's place though. She was going to Chandler's and Rachel agreed to cover for her.

Monica walked up to Chandler's apartment. It was her first time coming over. She knocked and he let her in. He was a bachelor, she thought he would have a tiny one bedroom apartment. But he didn't. He lived in a very nice apartment with a loft.

"I love this place." Monica said as she looked away.

He took her jacket and hung it up. "Thank you." He led her to the couch to sit down. "I'm not the best cook. I only know how to make a couple of things so tonight we are having spaghetti."

She let out a soft laugh. "Actually, it sounds really good."

"We should talk about this." He told her as they ate.

She nodded. "Ok." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I really enjoy spending time with you but while you're still in school, you can't tell anyone about us." He let her know.

Her eyes got big. "I sort of already told my two best friends."

"Will they tell anyone?" He asked then took another bite.

"No they would never do that." She quickly said.

"Good. Also, since I am a teacher and you're a student, we can't be seen out in public together." He said, making sure he made himself clear. Very clear.

She touched his face. "Don't worry, this is our little secret." She smiled.

He touched her hand that was on his face. "That's great to know." He was about to kiss her when they heard a knock on the door.

They looked at each other, then back at the door once again.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She whispered.

He shook his head then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Just go hide in my room and I'll get rid of whoever it is."

She got up and quickly went into his room.

Chandler got up and went to answer the door. He was shocked to see who was on the other side. "Kathy?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Wow I haven't seen you since college."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He asked. He hadn't offered her to come in yet. He just wanted her to go.

"Catch up of course." She pushed her way past him.

"Now really isn't a good time." He let her know.

"I'm just not happy with the way I broke up with you the day we graduated college. And I was sort of hoping, we could get back together. Now that I am back in town." She said, touching his arm.

"That's really not a good idea. I have moved on since then and I think that you should do the same." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Getting the message, she walked out of his apartment. "So there is no chance for us?"

He shook his head. "No." He shut the door. Then he walked over to his bedroom door way. "I am so sorry about that Monica."

"You dated her?" Monica asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes for a year in college. On the day we graduated, she left me for someone else." He told her truthfully.

She could tell that Chandler no longer had feelings for this woman. So she wasn't going to push the topic.

He walked over to her and led her back to the couch. "We should finish dinner."

After eating, they set their plates on the coffee table. "Let me try this again without a knock on the door." He smiled. He held her face and kissed her sweetly. They kissed and it more and more intense until Monica stopped it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with his hand on her upper leg.

"It's not you. It's just that uh I have never had sex before." She told him. She was a little embarrassed.

He kissed her cheek. "Then nothing has to happen until you're ready."


	4. night out

**Thank you for reviewing **

Monica was going to her locker. It was the end of the day and she was getting her stuff together to go home. When she got to her locker, Rachel was there in a matter of seconds.

"There you are." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel and I are going to hang out at her house. Do you want to come along?" Phoebe asked.

Monica was about to say yes but when she opened her locker, she found a note inside. She opened it

_**Dear Monica,**_

_**I really want to see you tonight. Come over after school today.**_

_**-Your boyfriend**_

Monica smiled and folded the note up. Rachel and Phoebe knew exactly who the note was from by how happy Monica looked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Rachel asked.

Monica put the note in her back pocket. "A month now." She grabbed her things and closed her locket. "He wants to see me tonight. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Rachel and Phoebe both said.

Monica went over to Chandler's.

He grabbed her and kissed her when he let her in. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear.

"Ooh and what is that?" She smiled.

"Well." He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. "I know we can't be a couple at school, or out in public. We can only act like a real couple in my apartment. So I decided to book us a hotel room over the ocean for one night out of town. It's about an hour away." He smiled. "If you're interested. It's for this weekend."

She smiled, put her arms around him and kissed him. "That sounds wonderful. I can't believe you did this."

He laughed. He loved that she was so excited. He put her hair behind her ear. "I can't wait." He said softly.

She touched his waist. "Me either."

That week of school seemed to drag on for the both of them. They couldn't wait for Friday night so they could go. Monica told her parents that her Phoebe and Rachel were having a sleepover at Phoebe's house. So Monica drove her car to Phoebe's and left it there so it would look like she was really there. Then Phoebe drove her to Chandler's place.

Within an hour, they were at the hotel. It was a huge room that looked over the ocean.

"You didn't have to spend so much on this room." She said as she laid back on the bed.

"It's ok. This is our first night away together so I wanted it to be perfect." He took his jacket off, put it on the back of the chair, and then got on the bed so he could lean over her.

He slightly bent down and kissed her lips. "I am so glad to be here with you."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "Me too."

He looked into her eyes like he was amazed by her. He kissed her again. He started kissing her deeply and slowly rolled over on her.

They were kissing passionately on the bed. Monica started unbuttoning his shirt. Chandler pulled back.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"Yes, I want to do this." She whispered back.

He smiled and started kissing her again. This time Monica pulled back.

"Wait, do you have protection?" She asked.

He nodded. "I sure do." He smiled.

He started kissing her again and they made love passionately.


	5. The parents

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica and Chandler laid in Chandler's bed one day after school. Since only Phoebe and Rachel knew about their relationship, they couldn't go out like a real couple. They either had to go out of town or keep it in his apartment.

"Monica, I have an idea." He said as he played with her long black hair.

She looked up from his shoulder at him. "And what would that be?"

He shifted in the bed so he could look at her better. "I was thinking that it would be a great idea if you met my parents and if we told your parents about us." He smiled. He already knew her parents from open house at school.

She looked at him shocked. "Really? If my parents don't like the idea, they could have you fired."

He rubbed her cheek and looked at her sweetly. "If that happens, there are other schools for me to work at. Please? I really want our parents to know. There is only 3 months of school left now."

She looked away and then back at him again. "Ok."

That weekend, they were telling his parents first.

"Where are you going?" Judy asked. She was sitting at the table with Ross who had come over for breakfast.

"I'm just going over to Phoebe's to study." She said then left in a hurry. She went over to Chandler's. From there they drove 30 minutes to his parents' house. They lived in a large modern house out in the country. It was white and there was an iron gate surrounding it. Chandler had to put a code in for the gate to open.

"You didn't tell me you're rich." She told him when he opened her door for her.

He smiled and shut the door when she got out. "I'm not. My parents' are though." They went up to the door and walked in. "Mom, dad we're here." He yelled as they walked through the house looking for them. They walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and saw them sitting back there. They were sitting at a white table with an umbrella over it. Chandler took Monica's hand and led her back there.

"Mom, dad there is someone I want you to meet." Chandler said when they walked over to them.

Charles and Nora both looked over at him.

"This is Monica." He said and wrapped his arm around her.

They stood up and hugged her, making her feel welcome.

"She looks so young." Charles whispered to Chandler.

"Yeah how old is she?" Nora whispered also, not knowing Monica could hear.

Chandler reached over and took Monica's hand. "The age difference isn't that bad. She's 18."

Nora's eyes got big. "But you're almost 23. How did you meet?"

"At a Karaoke place and it turns out she's in one of my classes." He told them nervously.

After a while of talking and getting to know Monica, they were really beginning to like her which made Monica feel more comfortable.

Now that she met his parents, the next day it was time for the two of them to tell her parents.

They were sitting in the living room waiting for Jack and Judy to join them. Chandler looked over at Monica and could tell she was fidgeting. He put his hand on hers and kissed her cheek.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered.

"So what's going on?" Jack said when they sat down.

Monica looked at Chandler then back at her parents. "Well, before school started this year I was out with Phoebe and Rachel. When I was at the Karaoke place that night, I met him." She pointed at Chandler. "We got to talking and we sort of um we ended up kissing. We knew we wanted to see each other again so we did. Then we realized that I was in his class. By then it was too late." After she finished talking, she felt relieved that both of their parents finally knew.

Jack stood up from his chair. "What were you thinking Chandler?"

Before Chandler could answer, Judy stood up as well and touched Jack's arm. "Jack calm down. They are both adults. We can't stop them."

Jack stood there silent for a moment. "I guess you're right. That doesn't mean I support this."

Later that night, Monica ended up at Chandler's place.

"What are you doing here? It's 2am." He said, letting her in.

"My parents are really mad and yelling. They sort of found something." She sat on his bed.

He sat beside her. "What did they find?"

She took a deep breath and opened up her purse. "They found this." She said handing it to him.

He took it and looked at her shocked. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I am so sorry."

He hugged her. "Don't be sorry." He played with her hair. "I love you Mon, we'll get through this."

She smiled as he wiped a tear from her face. "I love you too."


	6. on your own

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica went home after telling Chandler about their baby. At least graduation was in just 3 months. She really wanted to go to college and now she had to think about if that was even going to happen now. She had no idea. Monica went home. She walked in and saw suit cases by the front door.

"Are you guys going on a trip?" She asked as she took her boots off.

Jack put down the paper that he was reading. "No we aren't going anywhere."

Monica looked worried as she looked at her parents. "Then why is there suit cases?"

Judy walked in the living room with two drinks. One for herself and one for Jack. "You're moving out."

Monica's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what her mom had just told her. "What? Why?"

"You can't live here. You just turned 18 and you're pregnant with your teachers' baby. You can't expect your mother and me to help care for this baby. If you and Chandler love each other so much then you should go move in with him." Jack said firmly.

Monica's eyed filled up with tears. She knew that there was no need to argue with them about it. Their minds seemed made up. As the tears fell down her face, she took her suit cases and walked out of the door. Her parents didn't say good bye or anything.

Monica put the suitcases in her trunk then got in the driver's seat of her car. She didn't know if she was more hurt by what her parents had just done or if she was mad.

She knew that Phoebe and Rachel were at Rachel's having a sleep over that night. So she went over there.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked when Monica walked into Rachel's bedroom.

Monica sat with them on the bed. "My parents kicked me out. Today I found out I'm pregnant." She didn't look at them when she said it. She was worried about what they would think about her now. To her surprise, they both put their arms around her to comfort her.

"Does Chandler know?" Rachel asked.

"He knows about the baby but not about me getting kicked out." She laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You need to go over to his place and tell him. He's not going to let his girlfriend and the girl that's having his baby sleep in her car." Phoebe said while rubbing Monica's back.

Monica nodded. "You're right. I'll go over there." She stood up.

"Call us and let us know what happens." Rachel smiled.

Monica smiled back. "I will thank you." Monica left feeling much better after talking to her friends. They always seemed to make her feel better.

She then drove over to Chandler's apartment. She got out and went up to his door and knocked on it.

He smiled when he opened the door. "Back so soon." He kissed her cheek and let her inside.

"Ok what's wrong?" He asked when she didn't say anything. She just came in and sat down. Then he walked over and sat down with her to comfort her.

She tried really hard to fight back the tears. It was really hard though. She leaned over and cried into his shirt. He just held her as she did.

"You're really scaring me Monica. What's going on?" He said while hugging her and rubbing her back soothingly.

She lifted his head off of him and wiped her tears away. "My parents kicked me out. Apparently I'm an embarrassment to the family."

"I can't believe they would do that to you." He continued to hold her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Can I please stay here until I find a place?" She asked.

He held her face. "I wouldn't make you sleep on the streets Mon. Of course you can stay here. I actually was going to wait until graduation as a surprise but I want you to live here with me."

Her face lit up and she hugged him. "Seriously?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

That night, Chandler was happy to have Monica lying beside him in bed. He still couldn't believe that in just 9 months they would be parents. Or maybe it was less. He didn't know how far along she was. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Chandler walked into the kitchen to Monica cooking breakfast. He walked up to her and kissed her. "How did you sleep baby."

"Not that good. I couldn't stop thinking about my parents." She grabbed two plates for them.

"I'm sorry Mon. But I have a question. Have you made an appointment to see how the baby is?" He poured both of them a glass of orange juice.

She shook her head. "No I just found out about this yesterday."

He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "You should call."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I will." She kissed both sides of his cheek. "Thank you for being so supportive.

He reached behind her and turned the stove off. "Anything for you."


	7. thinking things over

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I made a Friends Instagram account: friends.04**

**Please go follow me! **

Chandler walked into his apartment that he had now been sharing with Monica for a couple of months. Graduation was last week and with Monica being 5 months pregnant now, they found out they're having a boy. Also Monica was looking at colleges nearby. She decided to do them online considering she would be starting when she was 8 months pregnant.

"Mon." He called out when he sat his stuff down. She never responded to him so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called her. "Where are you?" He asked curiously.

"Rachel told me about some stores in the mall having some sales on baby clothes so I thought I would take a look with her." She said as she examined a baby blanket. A couple weeks ago she started working as a hostess at a seafood place.

He smiled. "Ok have a good time."

When they hung up, Chandler walked into the room that would soon be their sons. There was a brown crib already sat up with zoo animal bedding in it. The walls were a baby blue and there was a few stuffed animals in the crib. He just stood in the door way and looked around. He couldn't believe this was all really happening. Here he was about to turn 23 and he was going to be a dad. Then there was Monica. She was only 18, she had a future ahead of her and she was stuck here with him.

"I got to get out of here." He whispered to himself. He wasn't ready to be a dad. What if we can't take care of him? What if we won't be good parents? What if we can't give him everything he needs? All of those thoughts were going through his head as he left the apartment.

A couple of hours later, Rachel helped Monica bring everything inside.

"Where's Chandler?" Rachel asked when Chandler was nowhere in sight.

Monica shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was here when he called me earlier."

Rachel looked at Monica and saw a surprised look on her face. "You ok?" She asked.

Monica smiled. "Yes, he's kicking."

Rachel smiled too and put her hand on Monica's stomach. "Wow that's amazing. It's a shame that Chandler isn't here."

Monica nodded sadly. "Yeah I wish he was."

After Rachel left, Monica still waited for Chandler to get home.

"I was so worried about you." Monica said when Chandler walked in after she spent a couple hours trying to get a hold of him.

"I'm sorry. I have a confession to make." He sat beside her on their bed.

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "I freaked out today. I freaked out big time. I just had to go think and so I did. Sitting here made me realize how young we are. Then I started questioning the fact that I may not be able to give this baby everything he needs. I'm just worried about being a good dad."

She slowly raised her hand and touched his face sweetly. "Chandler I love you so much and I am not going to lie. I have been scared lately too. This whole thing is scary. If you don't want to do this."

He stopped her from talking. "I never said I didn't want to do this. I would never leave the two of you." He kissed her lips sweetly and with passion. "I love you." He told her against her lips.

She smiled when they pulled apart. "I love you too."

He held her hand on his lap. "We'll get through this together ok?"

She was glad to hear him say that. She cuddled up against him. "Ok." There was silence for a little while and Monica talked again. "You missed something today."

He looked at her confused. "What did I miss?"

She sat up and took his hand then placed it where their son was kicking.

His face lit up. "Wow that feels so weird and cool."

They laid in bed feeling him kick until Monica fell asleep so Chandler covered her up with the blanket.

He sat back on the bed and noticed how she was clearly showing under the blanket. He softly put his hand on her stomach, careful not to wake her up. "I don't know how I am going to take care of you and I have no idea how to be a good dad but we can learn this whole thing together." He whispered.

The next morning when Monica woke up, Chandler was using his computer at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked and grabbed a bagel.

"Looking at our money." He grabbed her hips and pulled her on his lap. "It turns out, even with everything we have to buy for this baby, we'll still be ok every month."

She kissed his lips. "So you're better now?"

He nodded. "Much better. Are you still scared?"

"Of course. I have to push a baby out of me in 4 months." She giggled.

He kissed her back. "And I'll be there with you the whole time."


	8. I can't right now

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Thank you to those that followed me on Instagram**

Chandler stood at the counter and looked over the baby shower list while drinking a glass of juice.

"You invited your mom?" He asked surprised, knowing everything that happened when she told them that she was having a baby.

Monica got up and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Yeah I did. I know she was mad at first. You never know though. She could have changed her mind."

Chandler rinsed his glass out. "I hope so." He put his glass in the dishwasher and then started it.

"I was going to do that." She said gesturing to the dishwasher.

Chandler grabbed the list from the table and handed it to her. "You're 6 months pregnant. I will do this and you just worry about the baby shower this afternoon."

"What are you going to do while I'm at the baby shower?" She asked. She was having it at the plaza.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just going to grade papers." He kissed her lips. "Have a good time."

She looked in the full length mirror one last time before leaving to the baby shower that Rachel and Phoebe were throwing her. "I have three months to go and I feel huge."

Chandler chuckled and walked over to her. "You aren't huge." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "This just means our sweet baby boy is growing which is a good thing." He patted her stomach then let go of her.

She turned around and kissed him. She was so glad to have him.

She got in her car to go to the baby shower. She had a white dress on and black flats. Chandler loved seeing her in that dress. She sighed as she drove and saw people her age out having fun. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't gotten pregnant so young, she would be with Rachel and Phoebe picking out colleges and decorating dorms. Not having a baby shower and planning a baby room.

"Thank you for planning all of this." Monica said when she hugged her two best friends. She looked around at all the guest and didn't see her mom. She was ok with that though. She got just about everything she needed. Chandler showed up just when it ended to help her bring everything home and then put it away. Well he put it away and she watched TV while eating a bowl of ice cream.

When Chandler was done. He came to join her. He lifted her feet when he sat down and put them in his lap. Then he began to massage them. "You ok Mon? You haven't really been talking a whole lot since we got home." He said assuming it had something to do with the fact that her mom didn't show up.

She didn't want to tell him how she felt about decorating dorms instead of baby rooms. "I'm fine." She smiled.

Not really believing her, he accepted her answer. "Just making sure." He slowly leaned in and kissed her while putting his hands on both sides of her stomach. She put her arms around him and deepened it.

The next night, Monica came home from her hostess job to find candles in the apartment and Chandler there to greet her with a kiss.

"What's all this?" She asked when they pulled away. She scanned the room.

He smiled and led her into the living room and helped her sit down and he stood in front of her.

"Mon, I have thought long and hard about this and I know for a fact that I am making the right descion here." He cleared his throat. "I love you and I loved you being here these last few months. And I can't wait for our baby to be here. That's just an extra person for me to love besides you. I know that we're young but Monica." He got down on one knee. "I don't want another day going on without my promise to make you Mrs. Bing." He opened a small red box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He smiled.

She gasped. She didn't know what to say. They were young. Too young for this commitment. Or was it a good time to get married. She didn't know. She pulled her hand away. "Uh could you excuse me for a minute?" She got up and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind her so she could catch her breath. "Monica you can do this." She whispered to herself. After a moment, she opened the bathroom door and went back to the living room where her boyfriend was waiting patiently for her to hopefully return.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her come back. He was nervous that she didn't want to marry him and that she would leave him forever.

She walked over to the couch and sat back down. "Chandler I love you so much. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone." She rested her hand on her growing stomach. "Well besides our son." He put his hand over hers, smiling in agreement. "I want to be with you but I am not sure I am ready to get married." She wished she felt differently but she didn't.

He nodded and put the ring back in his pocket.

"Are you mad?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I will wait for you baby."


	9. one step at a time

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you Mondlerfan101 for the ideas for this chapter.**

"Done." Chandler said when he put the essays in his briefcase. "Now that they are graded, what do you want to do?" He got up from his desk and walked over to the recliner she was sitting in and knelt down in front of her.

Now that Monica was 8 months pregnant, she really didn't feel like doing too much of anything. "Actually I'm hungry."

He smiled. "Ok, what do you want to eat?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked.

"I promise I won't laugh honey." He lightly squeezed her hand.

"I know I haven't had any weird cravings but I want some Frito chips and a chocolate milkshake." She said a little shyly.

He touched the back of her head and kissed her when he stood up. "Ok I'll get it."

"Really?" She asked with a surprised look on her face. It made her somewhat regret not saying yes to him. And another part of her knew she made the right choice.

"My girlfriend and baby wants it." He rubbed her stomach. "I really don't mind. I will be back as soon as I can. You just stay here and rest."

He went to the local gas station and picked up a bag of Frito Chips. Then he went over to the ice cream shop to get the chocolate milk shake. When he walked in, he noticed that there were people hanging out and goofing around. He walked up to the counter and ordered two milk shakes. He suddenly wanted one too.

"Hey guys, you remember Monica Gellar right? Well I saw her the other day. The rumors are true. It must be the teachers' baby. Gosh she is such a slut for sleeping with her teacher." One of the girls said.

Chandler heard her and gripped the counter to keep from saying anything to her.

The other girls started laughing.

"It's no wonder she got straight A's. She was probably sleeping with all her teachers." Another girl said causing the girls to laugh again.

Chandler paid for the milkshakes and walked over to where the girls were in the back of the ice cream place. "Don't talk about Monica like that. I never like to hear people talking about my current or former students. She wasn't sleeping with all of her teachers and I don't think you talking about her is very nice. I am very disappointed in you girls." He walked away, not giving them a chance to answer.

"Sorry it took me so long." He said when he walked in the door. He had no intention of telling her about the girls.

"It's ok. Thank you." She opened the bag of chips, took the lid off her milkshake and started dipping her chips. She looked over at Chandler when she felt him staring at her. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." She frowned.

He moved closer and put his arm around her as he sipped on his milkshake. "I'm not going to laugh. I just want you to know I love you and I am glad you are with me."

She smiled. "I love you too. You know what else would be nice?"

"What?" He sat his milkshake down on the coffee table.

"You." She leaned over and started kissing his neck which was something he loved. Then she started moving her hand up his shirt and rubbing his bare chest.

"What's gotten into you?" He smiled.

She leaned back on the couch and brought him with her. "This baby has my hormones all crazy." She took his shirt off.

"I'm not complaining." He removed her shirt and held her perfectly round stomach as he kissed her with passion.

The next morning, the weird food cravings continued. She wanted pancakes and chocolate syrup. So Chandler made it for her.

"After you eat. We can go see our baby." He said, putting the plate in front of her at the table.

"Mmhmm." She said realizing there was only 4 weeks until they were going to be parents.

On the way to the Dr. appointment, Rachel sent Monica a text asking how she was doing and said her and Phoebe were at the beach. That just made Monica wish she was at college once again. She was giving up so much to have this baby with Chandler. She already loved her baby so much. She just wished she would have waited a couple years.

4 weeks was stuck in Chandler's mind as he drove. In just a short time, they would be responsible for another human being. He really wasn't sure if he could do this. That was a lot of responsibility for them to do on their own.

These thoughts were running through their heads and then they got called back into the exam room to do an ultrasound so they could see how he was doing. As usual, Monica laid on the table while Chandler stood close and held her hand.

When Dr. Winston put the gel on Monica's stomach and a picture of the baby appeared, they both smiled. Then they smiled even more when they heard his heartbeat.

Chandler brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "We're going to do this together Mon." Hearing that heartbeat made him feel so much better.

Monica nodded with tears in her eyes. "One day at a time."


	10. the time has come

**Thank you for reviewing **

Now they were already for their son to be born. They have all his stuff set up in the nursery, they have bags packed and now they were just waiting on his arrival which according to the Dr. was supposed to be yesterday. So Monica was obviously out of work and just waiting at home.

"How are you doing?" Chandler asked when he called her.

Monica smiled. "I'm good just like I was when you called me 15 minutes ago. Don't worry, if something happens you will be the first to know."

He smiled. "I just wanted to make sure nothing was happening."

"Uh honey someone is knocking at the door but I will see you later." She hung up the phone and waddled her way to the door to answer it. She gasped when she saw who was on the other side of the door. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you darling." She walked in after touching Monica's stomach.

Monica looked at her confused. "Mom, I haven't talked to you in the past nine months. Why come now?"

"I want to be a part of my grandchild's life honey." She smiled.

Monica shook her head. "No you can't. You can't be a part of my baby's life when you haven't been there this whole time. I want you to go." She opened the door back up.

"Really?" Judy seemed shocked that she would do that.

Monica nodded so Judy left without another word. Monica went back over to the couch and rested he hand on her stomach as she sat on the couch. She turned the TV on and put her feet up.

As she watched TV, she fell asleep until the phone woke her up. To her surprise, it wasn't Chandler this time.

"Hey Rachel." She smiled. She missed her friends being here. They were in college 30 minutes away.

"Did you have that baby yet?" She asked.

"I wish." She rubbed her stomach.

"I have to go to class now but please promise me that you will call. Phoebe and I will come right away." Rachel told her.

She smiled. She loved that her friends were so concerned. "I will."

"How is school going for you?" Rachel asked.

"Good. I'm doing it all online and I have Chandler's help which is nice." Monica yawned. She was still tired.

"Great. I really need to get to class but hopefully I will see you soon." Rachel said happily.

When Monica got off the phone with Rachel, she decided to fix herself a snack and wait for Chandler to get home.

That night, Chandler and Monica were watching TV together. She sat between his legs and they were both feeling their son kick and she told him about her mom coming over. Which made Chandler upset that her mom would just come like that and act like everything was ok, like nothing ever happened between Judy and Monica.

"He sure is kicking away." Chandler smiled. He was getting more and more excited about their son coming. He no longer felt like he was too young to do this.

Monica groaned. "He's kicking on my bladder. I have to use the bathroom now." She got up with the help of Chandler and stopped after a couple of steps. She felt a strong pain shoot across her abdomen.

Chandler stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I think I had a contraction." She said and sat back down.

Chandler started freaking out with excitement. "Oh great. This is good. We need to get you to the hospital." He looked at his phone and saw it was 8:00pm. "If we're lucky this baby will be born tonight."

Monica touched his arm. "Honey, it was only one. We need to time them and see if they are close together."

He sat next to her and held her hand. "Let me know if you feel it again and I will time it."

By 10, they were close enough to go to the hospital.

"This hurts so badly." Monica cried and was holding Chandler's hand.

He used his other hand and got her hair out of her face. "I know baby. Don't worry the Dr. said it won't be too much longer." He kissed her lips. "You're doing great."

The Dr. came in to check on her a little while later. "Ok Monica you're at 10." She smiled. "It's time to push."

"Did you hear that Mon?" Chandler smiled and kissed her hand.

She nodded but couldn't talk because the pain was coming every couple of seconds and it was stronger than before.

"Ok Monica. Push." The Dr. said.

At 1am their son was born.

"Have you thought of a name?" Chandler asked as he rocked his new son back and forth slowly.

"Hmm how about Oliver Chandler Bing?" She asked.

He looked over at her and smiled. "I think it's perfect." He kissed her forehead lovingly.


	11. Yes I do

**Thank you for reviewing **

She put Cooper down and knelt down in front of him, buttoning up his shirt. "You look so handsome."

"Go bye bye?" The two year old asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, you and I are going to see mommy graduate from college. She worked so hard to finish." Chandler stood up and took his tiny hand into his. They walked outside and Chandler buckled Cooper in his car seat. After that, he got into the driver's seat.

"Where mommy?" Cooper asked.

Chandler turned around before going and handed Cooper his Sippy cup that had juice in it. "We are meeting mommy there bud." He turned back around, started the car and then left.

At the graduation, Cooper sat on Chandler's lap. Rachel and Phoebe were even there. He even napped through some of the graduation. After Chandler carried Cooper to go meet Monica. There was a lot of people there so Chandler didn't want Cooper walking in such a large crowd.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica coming towards them. He hugged her. "I am so proud of you Monnie."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for all your help these past two years."

"Anything for you." He smiled.

Monica kissed him and touched Coopers Cheek. "Are you sleepy baby?" Cooper was opening and closing his eyes.

Cooper didn't move his head from Chandler's shoulder and he shook his head yes.

Chandler rubbed his back. "Its ok son, we're going home and you can take a nap." He took Monica's hand and they started walking. "I invited Rachel and Phoebe to come over for dinner to celebrate."

She kissed his shoulder as they were walking. "Great."

When they got home, Rachel and Phoebe were already there along with Joey. He had moved in next door a couple months ago and became Chandler's good friend. There were tables set up and food.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Monica smiled and hugged her two friends.

Chandler put Cooper down for his nap and they ate. After they ate, they all sat around in the living room and talked.

Chandler moved his arm that was around Monica and stood up. "Guys, there is something I want to ask Monica with all of you here."

They all looked at him to continue.

"Monica, I love you and I love the fact that we have such an incredible son together. I am so proud of you for finishing college and having a job. Now that you're done with school, you can be a teacher now as well." He smiled. "When I asked you to marry me when you were pregnant I completely understood that we were too young for that. Well now we're a little bit older. And since today is such a wonderful day, I figured there isn't a more perfect time to ask you this then now in front of our friends." He got down on one knee in front of her. "Monica Elizabeth Gellar will you marry me?"

Her mouth fell open with shock. "Yes." She told him without hesitation. Their friends clapped when he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"That ring is beautiful." Phoebe told her.

Rachel nodded. "Very I just love it."

"Congrats man." Joey smiled and hugged Chandler.

That night, just like every night since the day Cooper was born they laid in bed and watched cartoons before going to bed. Cooper laid in between Monica and Chandler as they watched Dora the Explorer. A show that Cooper loved to watch.

Monica moved Cooper's hair and kissed his forehead. He had just gotten out of the bath.

Chandler reached over and rubbed the back of Monica's head. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Monica looked away from the TV at him. "Something small is all I need."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over Cooper and kissed him.

After a couple minutes, Cooper had fallen asleep. Chandler carefully picked him up and brought him to bed with Monica close behind to help tuck him in.

"I was thinking, after we get married, we can try for another baby." Chandler said once they got back into their room.

Monica changed the TV off of Dora. "Really?" She hadn't really thought about it.

He brought her into his arms. "Yeah I want another one. Don't you."

She nodded. "Yeah I just haven't thought about it. I was thinking of starting my career.

He let go of her and held her hands. "You can start it. Summer just started which means now is a perfect time to put in applications for teaching jobs. Cooper will be three by the time we're married. He will be the perfect age to start trying and it would be nice to have a baby this time because we were trying for one."

She smiled at how much he had thought this over. He must really want another one.. "Ok after we're married next year, we can start trying."


	12. the best life

**Thank you for reviewing**

**And thank you Phoebe for correcting my on the name. Monica and Chandler's son is Oliver, I am not sure why I put Cooper lol. I think it's because I couldn't choose between the two of them.**

Monica walked into the apartment. "Two more weeks." She said and hugged Chandler. She had to stay after school a little longer than Chandler for a meeting.

"Mm I can't wait to finally make you my wife." He said with a smile.

She put her forehead against his. "And I can't wait to make you my husband." She pulled away from him when she heard 3 year old Oliver running into the kitchen. She smiled and picked up the small child. He was small for his age. "Did you have fun with daddy today?"

Oliver shook his head. "Yes we packed." He said with excitement. He loved to help.

Monica kissed his head and put him down. "Good. Go pick your toys up and then we'll eat dinner" She could see his toys scattered all over the floor.

"Ok mommy." He ran into the living room.

Monica sighed and Chandler touched her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure we should be moving out in the suburbs?"

He held her waist and pulled her close. "Yes, I think it's a great idea. Raising Oliver and any other children we have are better off there so we can have a yard for them and it will be peaceful. Are you having second thoughts?"

She put her back against the counter and had her arms around him. "No I just want to make sure we're doing the right thing."

He kissed her forehead. "We are."

In the next two weeks, they had moved into their new house. It was a lovely 4 bedroom, two bath house. One of the bathrooms was in the master bedroom. Which would be Monica and Chandler's room. There was a huge kitchen that Monica loved, a screened in back porch. Chandler even set up a pool and a swing set in the back yard.

After the wedding, Rachel agreed to keep Oliver for the night while Monica and Chandler went to the beach. They had a great time. So did Oliver with Rachel. He really loved playing with her.

It had now been three months since the wedding. Monica stayed home from work with Oliver since he wasn't feeling good. He had a runny nose. He was laying on the couch with his favorite blanket and watching cartoons.

Chandler walked in after work and kissed his wife. "How's our little man feeling?"

"A little better. I gave him some medicine. I want to get him some juice. Can you stay here with him?"

He kissed her again. "Sure baby."

She left and Chandler walked over and kissed Oliver. "Hi little man."

Oliver slightly smiled. "Hi daddy. I sleepy."

Chandler smiled. "You can sleep. Daddy just wants you to feel all better." The phone started ringing so Chandler went to go answer it. He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Mommy got you some juice." Monica said when she walked in the door. She saw Chandler standing there smiling. "Why are you so happy?"

He took the juice from her. "He fell asleep." He put the juice in the refrigerator and came back. "I got a phone call while you were gone." He pulled her onto his lap.

She got comfortable in his lap. "Who called?"

His smile grew wider if that was possible. "Actually that was you Dr. They got your results back from when you were there a couple days ago. We're going to have another baby."

Her face lit up with excitement. "Really? We are?"

He chuckled and hugged her. "We sure are."

They both found it so comforting that this pregnancy was planned and there were no worries. A couple days after that, they found out Rachel was pregnant too. She started dating a guy named John. They were both so excited to be due at the same time.

When Monica was 5 months pregnant, it was clear that there was a baby in there so they told Oliver. They knew he would understand better if she was showing.

"A baby?" He questioned when they told him.

Chandler nodded. "That's right. You're going to be a big brother."

From that point on, Oliver was always wanting to talk to the baby. They found out they were having a girl this time and Oliver couldn't wait to help out.

Today was Monica's last day of teaching since she was due in just 3 weeks. So Chandler drove her since she had trouble getting behind the wheel. First they took Oliver to school, then they drove to work.

Chandler got out then helped Monica out. "Please promise me that you'll take it easy today."

She kissed him. "I promise. They have a test today so I will be doing a lot of sitting."

"Just what I like to hear." He kissed her and then her stomach.

Monica was so shocked, her students all made her cards since she would be out for next few months.

She was so tired and couldn't wait to go home. The last class of the day just left so was going to walk over to Chandler's classroom which was at the other end of the hallway.

"Ow." She cringed when she stood up from her desk. "No this isn't good. You still have three weeks before you're supposed to be born.

Chandler got his stuff together and went over to Monica's classroom to make sure she was ready to go and not over doing it. When he walked in, he saw her taking deep breaths so he rushed over to her. "Mon are you ok?"

"I haven't been able to get up but our daughter is coming." She said out of breath.

He smiled, he was so happy this was happening even though they still had three weeks to go. "Come on lets get you to the hospital." He helped her up and got her to the hospital.

Within two hours their daughter Mackenzie was born.

"We sure make beautiful babies." Chandler smiled at his wife and new baby.

She looked up at him. "We sure do."

"I called everyone and told them. Rachel is on her way to the hospital to have her daughter." He took Mackenzie to have a turn holding her.

Monica got her phone and took a picture of Chandler and the baby. "Our daughters will have the same birthday."

He nodded. "Yeah that's pretty cool. I can't wait to take her home and introduce her to Oliver and raise them with you."

She touched his arm. "Either can I."

He sat in the rocking chair and rocked their new baby and he noticed Monica had fallen asleep so he sang a song to Mackenzie as he rocked her.

**Wow this is the longest chapter I wrote. **

**Please review**


	13. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**This is the last chapter but I have another story**

**4 years later.**

Monica and Chandler had Rachel and John's 4 year old daughter Miley and their 3 month old daughter Rae while the two of them went on a date.

Monica was rocking Rae while Chandler put the girls to bed. Miley was the same age as their daughter Mackenzie and the two of them were best friends. He tucked them in and Mackenzie hugged him.

"I love you daddy." Mackenzie smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too princess." Then he kissed Miley. "Good night honey."

Miley smiled slightly. "When are my daddy and mommy coming?"

"They should be here in an hour. You girls get some sleep." He turned the light off and went next door to Oliver's room. "Hey son."

Oliver looked up from his book. "Hi dad." The 7 year old smiled.

"You need to go to bed soon kiddo ok?" He said to his son.

Oliver nodded. "Ok I will."

Chandler went down stairs where his wife was rocking her niece.

"I miss having a baby." She said as she watched the sleeping baby.

Chandler sat on the couch by her and rubbed the middle of her back in small circles. "I do too." He smiled.

She kissed the baby then put her in her play pen to sleep. Chandler walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her shoulder sweetly. "It will happen." They had started trying again but this time wasn't as easy as it was the last two times. The Dr. said nothing was wrong with either one of them. They just needed to keep trying.

"What if it doesn't?" She turned around in his arms.

"It will." He kissed her cheek and walked over to the door when he heard a knock at the door.

"How were they?" Rachel asked.

"Perfect as always." Monica said.

Chandler took John to Mackenzie's room to get Miley and Rachel got Rae.

Monica met Chandler in the parking lot of the school a couple months later. "Will you come shopping with me real quick? I need to get new socks for the kids."

He looked at her confused, they never went sock shopping for the kids together before. "Uh sure. We can go get the kids and go."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Rachel said Miley wanted to play with Mackenzie so she's getting them today."

"Ok then let's go." He kissed her and got in his car.

Chandler pushed the cart and followed behind Monica while she put stuff for their kids in the cart.

At the checkout counter, Chandler helped Monica put everything ok the counter.

"Oh my God." They heard a woman from behind them. They both turned around hoping it wasn't who they thought it was.

"Oh Janice." Chandler said, unenthused.

Monica paid for the stuff while Chandler talked to Janice.

"Chandler can we go, I don't feel well." Monica told him.

He smiled thinking she was helping him get out of this conversation. "Certainly baby." They hurried and left. "Thank you. I don't like talking to that woman."

"I really don't feel good though." She unlocked the car when they got closer to it.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"This is how I wanted to tell you." She smiled and held up a baby onesie.

"Oh honey this is so great." He picked her up and spinned her around. "Gosh I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Oliver and Mackenzie couldn't wait to have another little brother or a sister. Since they already had one of each, they were going to wait for this one to be a surprise.

One day Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were making side dishes for their cook out in the kitchen.

"We need to do this more often." Phoebe said.

Monica nodded. "I agree."

Rachel looked over at her. "Phoebe and I can do this if you want to rest."

"No that's all I ever do. Chandler has me on lock down." She laughed.

"What are you having?" Phoebe asked as she cut lemons.

"We don't know. We want this one to be a surprise." Monica smiled.

Chandler, Ross and Joey were outside cooking out while the kids played on the swing set.

Chandler looked behind him to see how they were doing and Mackenzie was running toward him. He bent down and picked her up when she had got to him.

"Are you having fun baby?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes daddy."

He kissed her and put her down. "Good." He put his arm out when he saw his wife coming. "Who knew my former student would be the best wife in the world."

"Aw you're sweet." She kissed his lips.

"How is our baby Bing doing?" He placed his hand on her stomach. They were going to be parents again in 3 more months.

"Moving like crazy. Way more than the other two." She rubbed her growing stomach.

Chandler chuckled. "I'm sorry honey." He brought her over to the lawn chair in the shade. "Dinner is almost ready. Sit here and relax."

Chandler couldn't believe he had an amazing wife, 2 great kids and 1 on the way, a house that was perfect, a great job and the best friends in the world, when he looked over at Monica, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.


End file.
